Problem: Convert $\dfrac{184}{19}$ to a mixed number.
First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $184 \div 19 = {9}\ \text{ R } {13}$ So the improper fraction has $9$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${9} \times \dfrac{19}{19} = {\dfrac{171}{19}}$ This quotient $9$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $13$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{13}}{19}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${9}\ {\dfrac{13}{19}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{171}{19}} + {\dfrac{13}{19}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{184}{19}$.